For Every Action
by wilji1090
Summary: One-Shot: A choice can do more than decide the outcome of a mission. A choice can also reshape the galaxy as a whole. A choice can be made out of idealism, cynicism, or pragmatism. In the end... we all must bear the consequences of our choices.


The Problem of Choice

Commander Rachel Shepard stood with her right arm in a sling and a bandage over her cheek from where the wreckage of Sovereign had left its mark upon her. With a cigarette hanging from her mouth, she exhaled a puff of smoke before glancing behind her; she noticed the tanned suit of her least favorite politician, Donnell Udina, walking up sporting a rather nasty bruise upon his right cheek. She had to fight back the cheeky grin that was creeping upon her face as she noticed the one person who was much like a father to her, Captain David Anderson, walking alongside the Ambassador. The Alliance Prime Minister, Charles Edwards strode in front of them with a purpose in his eyes and a pleasant smile upon his face. Beside the Prime Minister was another Alliance officer, this man bore a scar upon his face and carried himself with a posture much like Anderson.

Edwards smiled extending his hand to Rachel, "Commander Shepard, I have to say, it is a tremendous honor to meet you ma'am."

Rachel grasped the Prime Minister's hand and gave him a firm shake, "Well Mister Prime Minister, I thank you, but I do believe the honor is mine." She smiled.

Anderson turned to salute the Alliance officer who only gave a dry chuckle, "At ease Captain Anderson." He replied with a smile.

"My apologies Admiral Hackett; it merely is a force of habit." Anderson grinned.

Edwards stepped forward as the familiar crimson and blue attire of the Council had made itself known to him. He shook their hands enthusiastically as they gave the man a warm smile of their own. The asari councilor, Sharla Tevos, stepped forward to regard the other humans present at the assembly. The rest of the Council followed similarly as Edwards stepped back, "Well… now that we're all gathered here and accounted for," Tevos replied, "We're all here to pay our respects to the Systems Alliance for the brave contributions that were made in the war against Sovereign and the Geth."

The salarian councilor, Quinillas Valern chimed in, "Many humans gave their lives so that we, the Council, might live. Brave and courageous men and women who placed the greater good above themselves, the Salarian Union gives its condolences for your losses."

Edwards smiled giving a nod to Valern, "Thank you Councilor."

"There is no greater courage than to sacrifice one's own life. The Turian Hierarchy wishes to also extend condolences for humanity's loss and know that we do sincerely mourn the loss of those soldiers." The turian councilor, Parladon Sparatus said with a soft tone.

"Humanity has proven itself ready to serve as a protector of the galaxy. It is through the gratitude that we owe you, Commander Shepard, which we stand here today. This gratitude… we may never be able to fully repay." Tevos replied.

Rachel stepped forward, "Councilors, with all due respect, you don't owe me anything. I was merely doing the job of a Spectre in keeping the galaxy safe." She said with a smile, "I may have acted rashly, but I'd be damned if I didn't want to give us all a fighting chance against the Reapers."

Valern stepped up, "It is exactly that sense of responsibility that has come to be the symbol of humanity and the Alliance. Your heroic and selfless deeds have given humanity a second glance from the majority of the Citadel species."

"And though we cannot bring back those who gave their lives, we most certainly can honor their sacrifices through our actions." Sparatus chimed in.

"The Council would like to extend to the Alliance the offer to join the Citadel Council." Tevos replied.

Edwards smiled, "Councilors, as the Prime Minister of the Systems Alliance, I speak for all of humanity when I say that we thank you and humbly accept your offer." He replied.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill Humanity's seat upon the Council." Valern stated.

Tevos on the other hand gave a smile, "Given all that has happened, I'm sure your recommendation would carry tremendous weight Commander Shepard." She replied.

Rachel's eyes widened as she stared at the Councilors flabbergasted, "I can nominate anyone…?" She uttered.

"Well except for myself," Edwards replied, "I can do much more with Parliament, and I'd prefer to remain closer to home. I'd say it's a choice between Captain Anderson and Donnell Udina, but that's just my opinion."

Rachel glanced towards Anderson and Udina. Both had admirable qualities and significant drawbacks. Donnell Udina's problem was that he represented the worst qualities of humanity, especially with the recent debacle where he had grounded the Normandy. Udina also had the misfortune of coming across as a spoiled child, elaborated with how he had demanded that the Councilor take action against Saren for Eden Prime. David Anderson was a much more plausible candidate, but there was the problem that he already had something of a tarnished name from Saren's mudslinging and his own treasonous act in aiding Rachel's mutiny. Sure, the ends justified the means as the Council and the Prime Minister saw it, but she wasn't entirely sure the rest of the races would agree.

"Councilors… I have to ask: Just about anyone I want could be nominated correct?" She asked cautiously.

"Provided the rest of humanity agreed with you, then yes." Sparatus replied.

Rachel sighed, "I was kind of afraid of that." She gave a chuckle, "Honestly, I'd rather be back on Virmire again than this. At least there we knew for a fact the mission was going to be accomplished. Here… my choice could potentially bring us to greater heights or doom us all in the events of the Reapers' arrival."

Udina blinked, "Well if you cannot make a choice Commander, I would like to submit my name for a possible recommendation." He replied, fishing for a favor from the Commander.

Rachel only leveled a dark glare upon him, "Only if I were truly out of options, _Ambassador._" She replied icily.

Anderson had to smother a snort of amusement as Rachel sighed, "If I had a clear choice, I'd say Captain Anderson," She paused regarding his look of confusion, "But, I'd think that the Captain would much rather be a soldier than a politician." Anderson smirked crossing his arms.

She glanced to Admiral Hackett, during her recruit days; he had overseen various training regiments and was one of the few in the brass who had earned her trust. If Captain Anderson were viewed as a father-figure to her, then Admiral Hackett was something of a grandfather. She lowered her head and smirked, "Alright… I nominate Admiral Hackett."

The humans and the Council all had eyes widened in shock, "Him…!" Udina blurted out, "The Admiral is one of the few unknowns! We don't know anything about his views, all we know is he's a good soldier!"

"If I recall, the Republicans didn't know much about Eisenhower's views when he was courted in 1952" Rachel replied simply, "As you said Councilor Tevos, it is my recommendation that will carry weight. While I don't know the Admiral's political views, I do sincerely trust his abilities as a leader in the field of battle. He has shown willingness to listen to the smallest of voices as it was by my call that the Fifth Fleet sacrificed the Shen Yang, Emden, Jakarta, Cairo, Seoul, Cape Town, Warsaw, and the Madrid."

Udina sighed, "But Commander… please be reasonable, we need someone with experience in interstellar politics."

Hackett finally sighed, "Udina… I think you're forgetting something, the Council declared this to be Shepard's choice and I'm pretty sure that you sir, are no Commander Shepard." He said with a sharp bite to his tone, "Now frankly I don't give a damn why you're opposed to my nomination, but I have no intentions of backing down. If the Council would like me to join, then I accept the nomination with open arms."

Tevos nodded, "We would love to have you on board Admiral," She replied, "I think it is a pragmatic choice that will prepare us against the Reapers."

Rachel sighed, it was political nonsense, she simply stood upright, "You guys can continue to debate, but I know one thing: The Reapers are still out there, and I don't plan on stopping until we find a way to stop them." She declared before walking towards the elevators out of the Presidium.

Hackett stared for a minute, "Commander Shepard's right… This isn't the time for petty partisanship or racism or being the preferred species in galactic politics. We should stand together, stand tall, and stand unified as one collective voice. We will work together, lead with one voice and we will personally drive the Reapers back into dark space, never to be heard from ever again!" He declared raising his hand into the air.

* * *

Author's Note: So this was a bit of a one shot I had in mind for the beginnings of a fanfic that explored the possibilities of Admiral Hackett being named the Human Councilor. I like Anderson and all, but if you read the Shadow Broker Dossiers, you can tell that deep down, he hates the job. Donnell Udina's a dirty politician, sure he's well meaning but y'know with what happened in Mass Effect 3...

But it always struck me as odd that they never once offered to put Hackett on the Council, I happen to think the Council would be in much better shape with Hackett pushing for some dramatic changes. Overall though, I decided to have the Alliance Prime Minister, an OC, make an appearance because I HATED that Udina was speaking for the Alliance Parliament. I also made Shepard think long and hard weighing the options of Udina and Anderson as Councilors because that's sorta how I did things for my playthroughs. If you guys would like more, please tell me and I'll see if I can explore more possibilities with Hackett as a Councilor instead of leading the Alliance fleets.


End file.
